


A Guide to the Master's Pockets

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (brief) image descriptions in the alt text, Costume, Embedded Images, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Meta, Pockets, Slideshow, aka it's in a comic sans slideshow format, image transcriptions in work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: A guide to the Master's Pockets throughout their TV regenerations as compiled for very specific reference when writing fic or doing art
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Guide to the Master's Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> compiled as very specific reference when writing fic or doing art
> 
> and no, I will not be doing a version for the Doctor

slide 1:

A Guide to the Master's pockets **Delgado**

The Outfit  
1 breast pocket (left)  
2 lower pockets

can’t find good pictures of his other costumes, but you can assume that the suit jackets have a breast pocket, as well as lower pockets

while other costumes... don’t seem to have pockets except in the trousers

**Crispy**

Mostly he wears a cape that seems to be made out of some rough textured material  
But there is some kind of sleeved clothing underneath it

this sort seems like a pocket flap? [arrow pointing to a shot from the Deadly Assassin]

slide 2:   
**Ainley**

Traken outfit  
\- no pockets, just breech front trousers  
\- lots of buttons though

Planet of Fire  
Regular suit, so:  
\- breast pockets  
\- two lower pockets  
\- probably trouser pockets  


Survival outfit  
\- very fancy belt  
\- two lower (diagonal) pockets  
(plus a powder blue waistcoat underneath)

**Roberts**  


no  
(plenty of sleeve to catch though)

slide 3:  
**Jacobi(/freshly regenerated Simm)**

\- nice pussy bow  
\- two pockets? (there’s at least welts for them) mid-chest  
\- two small lower pockets on waistcoat, one of which is for the pocket watch  
\- one pocket watch chain

 **Simm** (strap in, it’s gonna be long from here on in)

Harold Saxon suit  
\- one breast pocket  
\- two lower pockets  
\- one weird flap that’s above the lower pockets  
\- trouser pockets

the hoodie  
\- no drawstrings  
\- no zip  
\- one big kangaroo pouch/pocket  
\- presumably trouser pockets

slide 4:  
**Simm cont.**

WEAT/TDF  
Mr “Pockets would ruin the line of my nice new jacket”

\- no jacket pockets  
\- just trouser pockets

slide 5:  
**Missy/Gomez**

Deep Breath aka the black one  
\- two hip pockets in the jacket  
\- one has a handkerchief in it

the purple (TM) one  
\- lots of braid  
\- two hip pockets  
\- vaguely implied to have an inside pocket (that or she was keeping the dematerialisation circuit in her shirt (which is what the script states))

slide 6:

**Missy/Gomez cont.**

Bonus: shirtwaists  
\- no pockets here  
\- just nice waistbands/belts  
\- plus another pussy bow in s10

**Dhawan (as O)**

Nothing but pockets  
\- vest has too many to count  
\- even has extra pockets on his trousers  
\- also: wears funky socks even as O

slide 7:  
**Dhawan cont.**

Spy outfit  
\- two outer waist pockets  
\- two inner breast pockets  
\- trouser pockets

Victorian Gallery/1834  
\- another pussy bow!  
\- at least one waistcoat pocket (pocketwatch chain goes into one)  
\- trouser pockets  
\- another breech-front pair of trousers

Not gonna put a picture here of his Nazi-occupied Paris costume

It’s a leather jacket and a uniform, it has lots of pockets and braid  
\- I count at least two breast pockets, plus probably two hip pockets on the uniform  
\- plus trouser pockets  
\- who knows how many pockets in the jacket

slide 8:  
**Dhawan cont.**

Purple chaos  
\- one funky diagonal breast pocket on the coat  
\- two hip pockets  
\- and at least one inside breast pocket if I recall right  
\- two waistcoat pockets  
\- plus trouser pockets

**Author's Note:**

> For reblogging, the tumblr post can be found [here](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/post/620973335113809920%22).  
> For retweeting, the tweets can be found [here](https://twitter.com/grassangel/status/1272448634588553216).
> 
> Comments? Squee? All are welcome below and at the accounts linked above.


End file.
